The present invention relates to an adsorbent unit for use in a refrigerant accumulator of an air conditioning system which contains a U-shaped return bend pipe.
By way of background, an adsorbent unit is utilized in a refrigerant accumulator for the purpose of adsorbing moisture in the refrigerant. In the past, insofar as known, prior devices did not have a rigid clip at one end thereof and a tab at the other end for mounting on the filter housing at the bottom of a U-bend.